


《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[2]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[2]

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条

科技大佬投资时尚界，包养关系坐实还是为真爱一掷千金

 

在有关超模宁泽涛和CEO麦克沃伊的绯闻正是热闹的时候，宁泽涛尚未有任何表态，并且很有以往风格的在大秀之后从社交平台上“消失”，麦克沃伊已经按捺不住，以实际行动表明了自己对两人关系的态度。

要知道，尽管麦克沃伊和数位澳籍模特关系不错，但自公司成立以来，还从未与时尚界有过任何商业上交际，如今麦克沃伊对几大品牌的投资改变了这一前提。

细心的人不难发现，麦克沃伊所投资的品牌虽然都在业内享有盛誉，但细论起来唯一的共同点便是都签约了宁泽涛。结合之前两人之间的暧昧气氛，结论已经呼之欲出。

新闻一出便是吃瓜群众们大呼有钱真好，有钱真的可以为所欲为。

比起通过公关发表声明撇清关系或是发表一些含糊不清的官话，为对方砸钱显然是更加直接实际的做法。诚然，有一个财大气粗的金主做靠山而在时尚圈平步青云并非什么稀奇的事，但如今的宁泽涛已是蓝血品牌的代言，行业内的顶尖模特，麦克沃伊此举并非“雪中送炭”，而是“锦上添花”。有或无，从宁泽涛的角度来看，影响不大。

这不禁让人开始进一步思考两人之间的关系，如果是包养，那这份支持未免来得迟了些，时间点又过于恰当；于是现在的话题风向都开始由总裁包养超模转向秀场上彼此一见倾心一眼万年。从两人互动的熟稔和亲密来看，真爱的说法比包养更加可信。

随着有关麦克沃伊的报道和采访视频在国内社交平台的广泛传播，也有不少宁泽涛的粉丝从完全不接受包养说法到优秀的人就该和优秀的人在一起，比如这位先生。

无论是包养还是真爱关系，对于路人和粉丝来说，两位标杆级的大帅哥都已经板上钉钉的名草有主，既然嫁过去的幻想破裂，那也只好安静的凑热闹吃瓜了。

一周过去，宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的绯闻依旧是话题热门，后续如何发展，宁泽涛是否会出面表态，两人是否会有更多的亲密合照流出，让我们一起期待。

 

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。


End file.
